The Fateful Day
by Absalon95
Summary: Akihito had lived with Asami for a couple of years now. In these years they had proved their love for each other. But when a shocking and terrible prognostic from his doctor arrives, leaves a young man in a devastating situation.


The fateful day

Day 1

In the dark bedroom, Akihito was peacefully sleeping in the comfortable bed, his body was wrapped around by the strong arms of his older lover; the heat emanating from him, made the young boy able to sleep without worries. But that ended in a second when he woke up suddenly by a strong headache. Just opening his eyes caused the pain to intensify. He had to get up for some pills or his head would killed him.

-ugh!- He said while trying to get out of the trap made by the powerful arms. The struggle just made the older man to woke up.

-You okay? - asked with concerned. Helping his younger lover up, he put a hand on his forehead. - It doesn't seem to be that you have a fever.-

-yeah, I'm fine it's just a horrible headache. I'll be fine after drinking some aspirin. - Akihito said, but before he could get up from the bed, he was pushed down.

-I'll go get it. You stay here. - Akihito couldn't help but smile, when he saw his lover get up from the bed lazily to go get his medicine.

The older man got back with a glass of water and two pills in his hand.

-Here.-

_thanks Asami. - drinking it he turned to see Asami. - sorry for waking you up.- he said with a weak smile.

Asami kissed him, then again pushed him down to the mattress and wrapped his arms around him. He waited for Akihito to fall asleep beforehand so he could go back to sleep too.

At 9:00 am the couple woke up, Asami went directly to the bathroom while Akihito went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After Asami got out, Takaba went in. When both were ready they sat at the table. Today was a Japanese dish with green tea for Asami and orange juice for Akihito.

-How's your headache? - Asked the older man without taking his eyes from the newspaper.

-A lot better. Thanks for asking-these response caused the older male to look up with a furrow.

-You okay?-

-yeah, why do you ask?- Akihito then looked up to see his lover, who didn't answer and just turned to keep reading the paper.

-What's your job?-

-Nothing much. Just a simple photo-shoot with Ai-chan, and if the chief has another job for me, then I may take it. - said Takaba finishing his breakfast.-When are you getting home?-

-Quite early. Of course if Kirishima doesn't give me more paper work. - at this Akihito couldn't suppress a giggle.

-How about some curry?-

-That sound pretty good-

-Perfect, curry will be. - and with that both men went to their own path.

Akihito went to his boss's office. The place was full of people, various photographer were fighting for a major take out. One that he himself wasn't interested. The loud voices only caused his head to flinch slightly from pain. He massage his temple lightly before entering the office and closing the door behind him. Inside was Mitarai together with the chief waiting for him.

-Quite early, boy, you better be like that every time from now on.- joked his chief.

-yeah, I just got up early today.-Mitarai and his boss made a cynical smile.-so, what's the job? It must be big for you to need me.- he sat in the chair looking straight to the man.

-you do know about the congressman Hiroto, right? There's rumors about him going in a trip to Mt. Fuji for a suppose new campain of protecting nature and culture.- said the chief

-wait. Are you referring to the same fatso congressman Hiroto, that his wife have to feed because his to dumb to do it himself?- Asked Akihito surprised and without shame of calling the man fat and stupid.

-yup, the same and only, so what do you say?-

-great! and then maybe a shall take a lil' vacation. you have been working the hell out of me, recently.- he said with a grin in his face.

-sure, whatever. Well then, the information says that he will be leaving in two days. And will be there for a couple of days. Also, there is the rumor of him staying in a private house, that "we know" he doesn't have. So since you will be there, make sure to investigate that too, understand?-

-yeah, yeah. Send me the info, I'll make the preparations at home as soon as I get back. Anything else, sir? If not I have a photo-shoot now and I will like to leave soon, as I dont want to be late either.-

-yeah that will be all. But hey Takaba you're been too lenient this days. Sure you didn't catch something weird, right?- teased the chief.

-haha, very funny chief.- said Akihito sarcastically. With that been said, the younger man left the department, and went to the location of the photo-shoot. In the way his head started to pound harder than before making him lose his balance. To maintain his footstep, Takaba had to reach a hand to the nearby wall to make sure not to fall. He reached a sweaty hand to his head trying to calm the pain. In that moment his cellphone started to ring making his headache worst. With great pain he answered.

-Takaba- he said in a whisper.

-Akihito, you okay?- said the baritone voice on the other line

-Asami? What's wrong, you okay?- asked concerned the boy forgetting momentarily his own pain. At the other line a chuckle could be heard.

-I could asked you the same question. Besides I asked first.- the man said, Akihito could already see him smirk.

Sighing he answered- yeah I'm fine, just a headache.-

-Again?- you could feel the concerned in the older man's voice.

-It's nothing. Now why did you called me? I haven't gotten myself in trouble... yet.-

Chuckles- Nothing of the sort, my Akihito.- at this Takaba just sigh 'this is getting old'.

-So? You still haven't answered-

- Do I need a reason to call you?-

-Oh, please Asami, we both know that you're a very, very busy man. So unless something happened you wouldn't call me, otherwise you're just trying to escape Kirishima's riot of paper work.- at these remarks Akihito could hear a small, a very diminute laugh on the other line 'did he just laughed?'

-well... maybe a little. But unfortunate as it may sound, it is not, just telling you that I will be arriving a bit more later- 'wait did he just called me to tell me he would be getting late? This is a first' now a great smile formed itself in the younger man's face.

-okay...-

-so how's your headache?- hearing this, he asked that- 'Takaba remembered?', and without feeling the great pain he smiled once again.

-it's fine now. Thanks Asami.-

-no problem-

-good day, see you later at home-

-heh, see you Akihito- and with these they both hanged up having a new spirit for the day.


End file.
